


Light Bulbs and Night Skies

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Bring Me to Life [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, In which Robbie is a curious and excited zomboi, also Schneep is mother hen, and poor Marvin has to sneak him into the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: Marvin has successfully managed to get Robbie to the egos' house, but he still has to get him into the house. Besides, how can a zombie not be excited to see everything?





	Light Bulbs and Night Skies

Luckily for Marvin, the other egos were asleep when he returned home with his visitor. Unfortunately, Robbie was incredibly clumsy and curious.

“Be as quiet as you can, ok?” The zombie gave the magician a wide grin and a thumbs-up. Marvin took his hand, carrying the still disembodied head in his arms. As soon as the man switched the lights on, Robbie’s eyes widened and he gasped.

“Lll, briii…” He smiled, marveling at the electric light bulb. Marvin raised an eyebrow, but tried to frantically shush his loud exclamations of wonder. “Yes, the light is bright. Once we get to my room, I can show you even more lights. Won’t that be cool?” 

Robbie, forgetting the need to be quiet, squealed and clapped. Marvin quickly threw a hand over the zombie’s mouth. “Shh, we need to get there first. My friends are sleeping, so we need to be really quiet, ok?” Robbie continued to grin with excitement, but gave him a thumbs-up.

In the hallway, Marvin continued to slowly and gently guide the zombie’s body. However… “Mmf!” Robbie’s foot twisted underneath him, effectively tripping him. Marvin just barely caught him before he fell, an arm looping under his arms instinctively. “Gotcha” the magician sighed with relief, until he heard a door creaking open from above. 

He practically dragged Robbie to a nearby closet, pushing him inside and planting his head into his own hands. “Stay here!” he hissed, then pulled the light cord as an afterthought. Robbie stared up at the light, mystified, as the door shut. Not a moment too soon, Doctor Schneeplestein came around the corner with an empty mug in his hands. 

“Hello, Marvin! Where ‘ave you been? We thought you’d be home by eight.” Marvin glanced at his watch - ten. “Uh, sorry, Schneep. The magic show went over and I got caught up looking at some of the yard sales.” “Until zhis late at night?” Marvin squirmed under the doctor’s accusing gaze. “Er, sorta. I found a new spell book and got caught up in it.” “Ah,” Schneep seemed to accept the answer, eyes softening as he clapped a hand on the other’s shoulder. “I see! Well, I hope zhat you didn’t have too much fun - remember last time?” 

Marvin winced, recalling the hordes upon hordes of chocolate rabbits that had attacked the ego household. He still couldn’t look at Easter the same way. “Don’t worry, I was just reading, I didn’t actually do any spells!” Schneeplestein seemed to stare into Marvin’s eyes, looking for any hint of a lie. Finally he seemed satisfied and smiled again. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m off to fill out some paperwork. Gute nacht.” With that, he disappeared upstairs.

Marvin didn’t dare open the closet until the door above clicked shut. When he opened the door, however, he couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. “Do you like the coats?” Robbie was entirely enveloped in a nest of the clothing, eyes half-lidded with comfort. “Mhm…” He yawned and closed his eyes.

“Hang on Robbie, don’t fall asleep on me, we still need to get to my room, remember?” Soft snores answered him as the zombie slept. Marvin paused and sighed with frustration. “Now what am I supposed to do?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

About ten minutes later, Marvin opened the door to his bedroom carrying the zombie’s body in his arms, his head resting in his lap. He was incredibly light, so it didn’t require much effort. 

He laid Robbie on his bed, and the zombie instinctively grabbed a pillow to clutch to himself. Marvin took a moment to regard the cute scene before he rifled through a nearby drawer for a needle and thread. 

Marvin gently shook the zombie’s shoulder, “Rob, Robbie, wake up buddy.” The zombie’s eyes opened slowly and he yawned in response. “Let’s get your head back on you, ok?” The zombie groaned, but slowly struggled to push himself up.

A few moments later, his head re-attached, Robbie marveled at the posters, paintings, and various notes decorating the walls. “Whh…wohw…” Marvin smiled. “Glad you like it, you should check the ceiling if you think all that’s cool.” Robbie slowly tilted his head upwards and his eyes widened, “Guh!” The ceiling was magically filled with a galaxy of stars, planets, and comets that all moved and twinkled according to their own patterns. The zombie laid back to fully take in the scene.

Marvin laid beside the zombie, smile reaching his eyes. “I don’t like sleeping with all the lights off and I like space, so I figured that this was a good compromise.” Robbie grinned and put his arms out to his sides. “Lll…preh…” “Pretty lights?” “Mhm” Robbie turned and hugged Marvin, much to his surprise. “Guh…nhh…” He yawned and snuggled his head into the magician’s side.

Marvin laid there in shock, blue eyes wide in the dimly lit room. With a sigh, he wound an arm to rest on the zombie’s back, the corners of his mouth lifting in a soft smile. His eyes closed with contentment and he finally allowed himself to rest. ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second installment, I hope that you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
